


The Ribbon On My Wrist Says Do Not Open Before Christmas

by Loor



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie has been friends with Pete Wentz for a long time. One Easter day, Pete comes to visit her during their European tour. He has something important to tell her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ribbon On My Wrist Says Do Not Open Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Old transfer from Mibba, some Pete Wentz lovin'.

"Here you go Charlie. After all, it's Easter for all of us, right?" Sophie said to her dog as she gave her some extra dog candy.

It was 11:30 AM and Sophie was still wearing her PJs. She had been out with a friend yesterday night and got home pretty late. But is was Easter today and since she was expected at her parents' house in the afternoon, she had decided to get up before lunch. She had just given Charlie her food and walked over to the fridge to search for some lunch for herself when she heard the doorbell ring.

'Who on earth could be ringing my bell at Easter Day?' Sophie thought will walking to the door. Ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her PJs, she opened the door. On her front porch a giant package with a red ribbon tied around it was standing.

"Read the card!" someone yelled from somewhere behind the package. Sophie took a step aside and was just in time to see Joe Trohman jump into the Fall Out Boy tourbus. He closed the door and the bus drove off.

"WTF?" Sophie said to herself.

"Well, I bet this is one of Pet'es crazy ideas. What do you think Charlie?" she said while looking at the Pomeranian, who was jumping against the package and barking.

"What's wrong girl? Why are you barking?" she asked her. But Charlie didn't pay attention to Sophie whatsoever. So she grabbed the card that was attached to the ribbon and opened it.

_I comb the crowd and pick you out_   
_My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out_   
_Why can you read me like no one else?_   
_I hide behind these words_   
_but I'm coming out_   
_Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_   
_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_   
_So what are you waiting for?_

There had been written something more beneath the last line, but the paper had been ripped in two and the second part was missing, so she couldn't figure out what is was. Sophie knew those were all Fall Out Boy lyrics, but she couldn't remember what came next.

"Okay... Now they have me confused. Guess there's no other way to find out than opening it. God Wentz, if this is something scary, I swear you're gonna pay for it, no matter how much I like you," Sophie said while starting to tear off the paper.

She was only finished with the upper side when the cover was revealed. Curious as she was, she took it off and looked right into the hazel eyes of her best friend.

"Petey!" she squealed. "My god, it's so good to see you! It's been way to long since I last saw you! But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on tour in Germany or somewhere right now?" she asked while hugging him as if her life depended on it.

Pete smiled and hugged her back while answering, "It's great to see you too, So. And we are playing in Germany on Tuesday, but since we have no gigs this weekend, I decided to pay you a visit... We need to talk."

Sophie loosened her grip and looked at Pete's face. He looked a little nervous.

"Come in," she said will stepping aside to make room for him to get out of the box.

Five minutes later they both had a mug of coffee and they were sitting on Sophie's couch in silence.

"Sooo.." Sophie said trying to break the awkwardness between them. She wasn't used to silence when she was around Pete, normally they would be goofing around, teasing the other guys or just talk about... Well, everything. "You wanted to talk?"

Pete looked up from his coffee mug and stared in Sophie's eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He wanted to stare into them for forever. But then he realized Sophie as staring at him as well. 'Snap out of it Wentz,' he thought to himself. 'This is not the moment to check yet again how beautiful she is.'

"I broke up with Ashlee," he simply said.

Sophie's eyes grew big. "What? Why? I thought you were head over feet about her?" she asked.

Pete smiled weakly. "I was head over feet about her. And there was nothing wrong until the day I boarded the plane to London. We got in a pretty big fight at the airport about... Uhm... Well, about you. It's a long story."

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She didn't know what she wanted to say. It didn't surprise her the least bit that they had a fight over her. She knew Ashlee had never liked her, but she never really cared, since she didn't like Ashlee either plus she had never been able to stop Pete to keep in touch with her. The thing she was surprised about is that they broke up, apparently during a fight which involved her.

Pete noticed Sophie wasn't going to say anything, so he started to tell what happened that day.

-Flashback-

Pete was about to get on the plane with the rest of the band to fly to Europe for their newest European tour. He was just saying a last goodbye to his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Pete!" Ashlee said while hugging him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetie. But four months isn't that long. And you can visit anytime you want." Pete answered while hugging her back.

"I know, I know. But I am still going to miss you." Ashlee released her grip and looked at him. "Let me take one last look at that gorgeous face of yours."

Pete smiled and made a silly pose, before kissing her on the lips gently.

"I really have to go now."

He turned around and started walking away while Ashlee gripped his arm.

"Pete, I almost forgot, when are you flying back here to spend Easter? I hope you can get here on Friday, so we can spend the entire weekend together."

Pete had been expecting the question, but he kinda hoped she had forgotten about it. So he looked at his feet while answering.

"Well, uhm, you see.. I was kinda planning on spending Easter in Europe," he almost whispered. Then he looked up to see her reaction and he could tell she wasn't pleased.

"You are going to visit her, aren't you?" Ashlee asked with a little anger in her voice.

He simply answered, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer too."

Ashlee's temper grew when she heard his answer and her voice got louder. "God Pete, I can't believe you are doing this. You know how I feel about Easter. It's just like Christmas, you have to spend it with your family. And know you tell me you don't wanna see me that day, but you want to go and visit that bitch that..."

Pete didn't even let her finish. He just slapped her in the face hearing the word and yelled, "Don't you dare to call her that ever again. I know you don't like her, but she IS my family. She is the first one I'll call when I need to talk to someone other than the guys. She is the one that always is able to cheer me up when I'm having a bad time. She was the one sitting next to me when I woke up after my Atavan overdose."

Ashlee looked hurt after hearing all that. "But Pete, I am supposed to be your family now.."

Pete looked at Ashlee and sighed. He lowered his tone back to normal when adding "She was the first one to accept you as my girlfriend you know."

Hearing that Ashlee couldn't help but snarl. "Right Pete, accepting me. She never liked me and we both now she never will. And now you are telling me she was the first one to accept me? Wake up Pete!"

Pete sighed again before answering, "I never said she liked you Ashlee. I just said she accepted you. You remember the first time you guys met? Well, I was pretty nervous that day because you weren't clicking very well with Pat and Andy and Joe. So I hoped she would tell me I made a good choice or something. But although you guys were polite to each other, everyone could feel the tension there was between you two all day. So after you went home that night, we talked and I asked her "You don't like her, right?" And she said "No Petey, I don't like her. And I don't think she is the girl for you either. But I can see that you like her and that she makes you happy. So I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She accepted you because you made me happy."

"But none of that matters now, does it? I don't care she accepted me, or whatever. I do care about the fact that you want to spend Easter with her, when I think you should spend it with me."

Ashlee didn't sound very convinced by Pete's speech. Pete looked at Ashlee for a moment and then it just hit him. So he took Ashlee's hand and said, "You just don't get it, do you? Look Ashlee, you did make me happy and I did love you. I loved you so much I didn't even cared about my best friend's opinion when she said she didn't like you. But she was right all along. And now that you obviously want me to chose between her and you, I get that. Because if you really loved me back, if you trusted me, you wouldn't care that I want to spend Easter with her and you wouldn't want me to chose. But you just made me realize you aren't the girl for me after all Ashlee Simpson... She is. Thank you for making me realize that."

Ashlee couldn't say anything and just stood there with her mouth open. Pete released her hand and looking at her one last time he said "Goodbye Ashlee!" and turned around.

He walked towards Andy, Joe and Patrick, who all looked a little bit shocked, but seemed amused at the same time. He chose to ignore their looks and just said, "Let's go guys, I don't want to miss that flight, there is someone important waiting in Europe."

-end flashback-

"So that's what happened last weekend. And that's why I am here right now. I realized that it was you. It's you I want next to me now that my dreams are coming true and it's has always been you. I should have told you earlier, but I was just scared to lose you because I didn't know if you feel the same way. Well, I'm actually still scared. But I love you Sophie Scott, I always have. So please say something?" Pete finished his story.

Sophie had said nothing the last ten minutes, she just listened at his story. She opened her mouth to say something and then she pretended to realize something and her eyes grew wider. "That's it!" She muttered more to herself than to Pete.

Now Pete was the one to be confused. "What are you talking about So? Have you even listened to what I said?"

"Off course I have. It's just.. Well, the card that was attached to the box, I just figured out the last part. So what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her! Right?" She smiled at him.

He didn't get the hint and still looked a little bit confused when answering, "Yeah, that was the part I ripped off. I wrote it on at first, but then thought it would give too much away and I needed to talk to you first and..."

He was cut off by Sophie's finger on his lips, who noticed he didn't get her hint.

"Shut up Pete, and just follow your own advice!"

Pete opened his mouth again to say something but then realized the meaning of what she said. He didn't hesitate any longer and his lips crashed down onto hers.

"I love you too, Peter Wentz!" Sophie whispered in between kisses.

Pete didn't care about responding, but feeling him smile into the kiss, she knew they both had never ever been happier in their lives.


End file.
